Emma Vanderhoeven, la Belga
by Seba20
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando has gastado todos tus años en algo que no te gusta? Pregúntaselo a Emma, que conoce las respuestas y, esta vez, será guiada por el corazón y los deseos.


_Holaaas, llego con este long-fic, un desafío a mí mismo :P . Trataré de avanzar en otros fics también, así que atentos..._

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Ni los productos que aparecen, ni las aplicaciones, ni los libros, ni los autores (._.), ni los lugares me pertenecen (pero no quiero poner tooodos los creadores de cada cosa, así que si quieren saber, un PM y lishtongo). Los trabajadores de los lugares son ficticios._

* * *

_...Emma Vanderhoeven..._

Era un día acumulado de nubes, llenas de agua que pronto desencadenaría una lluvia invernal.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo blanco con manchas de color cerúleo. Un par de veces me topé con la gente que venía a revisarse los dientes, y otras veces vi por las aberturas de las puertas que ya estaban en el procedimiento.

Para ser un centro odontológico en Dijon, no había mucha gente, pero tampoco era un lugar donde escaseaban.

Me dirigía hacia la oficina de mi jefe, el administrador y dueño del lugar. Claramente iba a hablar conmigo sobre algo serio. Nunca me había llamado en estos 4 años que llevaba trabajando, y eso que soy una de las primeras en trabajar aquí (no, no la fundadora, pero si estoy en el rango de las 15 primeras personas en ser contratadas).

Al llegar, apoyé la cabeza en su puerta. Estuve unos segundos así y exhalé. Golpeé la dichosa puerta 3 veces.

—Pase —

Lo primero que se activó al entrar fueron mis sentidos. Mi vista, acostumbrada al blanco, no soportó el gris, y luego se posó en la rubia cabellera del jefe. El olor claramente no era algo dental, sino un olor fuerte a granos de café. Un silencio perturbaba mis oídos. Y por último, me dio frío, la ventana estaba abierta.

—Asiento —dijo

Para ser sincera, era bastante guapo... ¡Emma, no es hora de coquetear!

Me concentré. Y mi concentración voló hacia el café.

Luego, todo fue un pitido. No lo escuchaba del todo (pero sí estaba atenta), y tampoco lo miraba (ya que llegarían aquellos pensamientos poco éticos que no eran del trabajo), pero si le entendía.

Pareciese que hubieran pasado largos minutos.

El vapor del café se confundía con el grisáceo de la oficina.

—¿Y qué me dices? —me cuestionó mi jefe

—A decir verdad, me siento halagada de la oferta—le contesté, absorta en el marrón del café, el cual se oscurecía aún más a causa de la oscura taza. Se la llevó a la boca y dio un sorbo. Me relamí los labios.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Has trabajado aquí desde que se creó esta odontología —

—Pues muchas gracias, entonces —dije, sonriendo

Luego de una mirada que, para mi, significaba un "De nada", me levanté y extendí mi mano para abrir la puerta.

—Emma —dijo

—Dígame —cometí el error de mirarle a los ojos, y mi corazón latió más rápido

Que suerte la mía. Viajar ahora, cuando me doy cuenta que tengo un pensamiento platónico por mi jefe.

—No lo digas, que nadie se entere —

—Claro — y salí de la habitación, al blanco y largo pasillo.

Dejé que mi éxtasis me llenara, di un saltito de alegría. Después, arreglé mi falda y guardé la compostura.

Bajé por las escaleras de pino oregón, para llegar a recepción. Caminé hasta llegar a la entrada y salí. Mis pies iban automáticamente en dirección hacia el negocio que estaba al frente.

—¡Emma! Me extrañaba que no llegaras puntual en tu hora de almuerzo, ¿quieres lo mismo de siempre? —me preguntó mi amiga castaña, Antoinette, la recepcionista y dueña del negocio.

Generalmente, sus mayores clientes eran los odontólogos que estaban en hora de almuerzo. Y yo era la cliente favorita.

—Oh, Antoinette, tengo buenas noticias —

Me miró expectante, pero se giró y empezó a ponerle salsa de frambuesa y chocolate a un waffle que había guardado especialmente para mi, he de suponer. Sacó un jugo de naranja de la nevera y se sacó el delantal verde de flores amarillas. Lo dejó en el estante y pasó por al lado de este. Me señaló una mesa. —Cuéntame —dijo

—Charles me ha dado vacaciones... ¡Vacaciones, Antoinette, vacaciones en pleno trabajo! Imagínate tal milagro —

—¡Woah, Emma, eso es genial! —me contestó

–¡Sí, y ya tengo planeado dónde iré! — dije, mientras sorbía mi jugo de naranja

—¿A dónde? —

—¡Pues a Binche, al Carnaval de Binche! —grité

* * *

Al llegar a mi departamento, un lugar sobrio, modesto, pero acogedor, lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de mis ropas. Luego, fui directo al baño, a por un baño largo y refrescante.

Al secarme, me unté mis cremas, recogí mi cabello y me vestí.

¡Me sentía nueva!

Cuando terminaba de ponerme unas pantuflas de Hello Kitty, tocaron el timbre. Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—¿Diga? —pregunté, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta

—Amiga, salí del trabajo, te ayudaré a empacar —dijo la voz de Antoinette por el otro lado

Al abrir, me miró y dijo —Divina, ¿te diste un baño? —

—Pues claro —le contesté

Fuimos hacia mi habitación y saqué una maleta desde lo profundo de mi armario. Al abrirla, lo primero que hicimos fue rociarla con perfume.

—¡Uff, ¿hace cuánto que no viajas?! —me preguntó Antoinette

El olor a encierro era insoportable.

—La última vez que la ocupé fue cuando me mudé —

—Vaya... Si mal no recuerdo, cuando te conocí aún no te mudabas —rememoró la castaña

—¡Aw, nos conocemos hace ya mucho tiempo! —dije, y corrí a abrazarla

—¡Hey! Recuerda que hoy es mi mes de 'anti-touch' —dijo Antoinette

Las reglas de mi amiga eran raras. Según ella, su novio de toda la vida la abandonó en este mes, por lo que no puede soportar abrazos, besos ni cariños.

—Bueno —inflé mis cachetes

Mi don: inflar los cachetes y convencer a todo el mundo.

—Bueno, un abrazo lejano —se inclinó, y simulamos abrazarnos, sin tocarnos, obvio

Luego de un rato, decidiendo qué ropa llevar, qué objeto no llevar, y otras cosas sin importancia, Antoinette abrió la boca.

—¿Si? —le pregunté, luego de que ella quedase boquiabierta sin decir algo

—No me dijiste por cuánto te vas —dijo

—Bueno, hasta que termine el Carnaval, dijo Charles —dije, imaginándome a mi jefe

_Jefazo._

Antoinette quedó en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas? —cuestioné, escéptica

—Estamos a 5 de febrero —

—¿Y? —

—Pero comienza en... ¡10 días! —exclamó la castaña

—¡Entonces casi dos semanas de vacaciones! —todo va de bien en mejor

De pronto, cerrando la maleta, mi amiga se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —me exalté

¡¿Algo con su ex-novio?! Lo mataría. Mataría a cualquiera que hiciese llorar a Antoinette.

—¡No te tendré por una semana, casi dos! —y siguió lloriqueando

Bueno, hay algunas excepciones cuando de matar se habla.

—¡Ay, amiga, no tienes remedio! —le dije, y simulé un abrazo

Luego de unos minutos más de llanto, me acompañó hacia el escritorio, donde tenía mi computador portátil y lo prendimos.

Abrimos la página de internet y fuimos al sitio del aeropuerto.

—El viaje más barato que hay es... —mientras observábamos, Antoinette tarareaba una canción, yo hacía un ruido con la boca, simulando la escala del do menor a do mayor (_tutututututututu_) y el mouse hacía su característico ruido al mover su cuestión del centro —¡Mañana! —dijimos al unísono

Gritamos —¿A qué hora? —me quitó el mouse de las manos y buscó por la hora

Viaje Dijon – Charleroi, 02:30 am.

—¿Me acompañas? —le pregunté

—¡¿A Binche?! —me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos

—No, tonta, al aeropuerto —le dije —Recuerda que hay que estar allí como 2 horas de anticipación —

—Deja ver mi itinerario —ya pensaba yo que —¡Obvio que sí! —..., me iba a acompañar, quién otra que mi mejor amiga

Clickeamos comprar y todo listo.

—Espera..., si es mañana en la madrugada..., ¡quiere decir que

—Hoy debemos estar en el aeropuerto, y son exactamente

—...Las 11:30 de la tarde! —gritó Antoinette

—Vámonos rápido —dije

—¡Lleva una botella de agua, y algo para comer, por si te da sed y hambre mientras esperas! —

—¡Ay, Antoinette, allá venden cosas! —

—Pero son más caras —

—Bueno —iba en camino cuando me entró una duda —¿y si quiero ir al baño? —

—Hay baños en el aeropuerto —

—Y si quiero ir al baño, pero ya debo entrar al avión —

—Hay baños en el avión —

—¿No se vería muy feo entrar recién al avión, e ir directamente al baño? —

—¡Deja de urgir y vámonos ya! —gritó

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta el piso que daba a la calle (no había tiempo para ascensores), y saqué mi auto, un escarabajo de los nuevos.

—Siempre que veo tu auto me recuerda a Herbie —dijo, contemplando a Lucy

_Lucy, mi auto._

—Bueno, no tenemos tiempo, déjame buscar las llaves —dije, buscando en mi bolso

No sé si la adrenalina me hacía ver que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, pero eso aportaba a mi estrés, junto con el tarareo de Antoinette.

—Espera..., no sacaste tus llaves de tu mueble —

—¡¿Olvidé mi llaves?! _Merde_ —

—No te preocupes, iré a buscarlas —

—¿Cuánto nos demoraríamos a taxi? —

—Un milenio —gritó mi amiga — Vamos corriendo hasta alguna avenida o calle sin tráfico —

—¿Estás loca? Tienes tacones —¿acaso su amiga no pensaba? —Voy a buscar las llaves —

Volví a entrar al edificio y no quise esperar por el ascensor, así que corrí y salté y me arrastré por la escalera hasta el octavo piso. Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento y entré. Tomé las llaves y aproveché de llevarme unas galletas _Frac_, y luego salí. Cerré con doble llave mi puerta y volví, por las escaleras, hasta el estacionamiento.

—¡Vamos! —grité entusiasmada

—¿Ahora? Es que tengo que ir al baño —

—Ugh, solo entra... ¡No des portazos así, por Dios, ¿acaso no tienes consciencia por Lucy?! —grité

—Lo siento, los nervios —dijo, abrochándose el cinturón —Lo siento Lucy —

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue un caos. Antoinette trataba de poner temas de conversación que yo me unía animadamente, sin embargo, los nerviosismos y el tráfico arruinaban la conversación.

Llegando al aeropuerto, me despedí de Antoinette de forma muy efusiva.

De forma muy efusiva quiero decir..., muy efusiva.

—¡Emma! —empezó a sollozar

—¡Antoinette! —grité

No sé quién hacía más ajetreo.

—¡Te extrañaré tanto, tanto y mucho! —Aw, qué tierna —¡Extrañaré tus chistes, tu risa, tus gritos, tus quejas, tus insultos hacia tus compañeros de trabajo, a quienes cuando van a mi tienda, les sirvo pan frío!, ¡extrañaré tus fantasías, extrañaré tus cuentos sobre tu guapo jefe! —

—Antoinette, ya, basta —

—¡Extrañaré sobre tus compañeras, que se abalanzan hacia él, extrañaré tus envidias sobre que ellas son más curvilíneas que tú! —

—Antoinette ... —

—¡Pero Emma, tu eres la más curvilínea de mis amigas, y eso es decir. Digo, Emma, tus caderas son tan grandes que los vestidos largos son cortos, y tus pechos son tan grandes que abarcarías

—¡Antoinette! —grité. La gente comenzaba a mirarnos. Los hombres me inspeccionaban con la mirada, con especial énfasis las partes que dijo mi amiga.

—A decir verdad —dijo la castaña, hipando —, creo que eso sería una buena técnica para conquistar a tu jefe —dijo

—Antoinette ... —

—¡Era broma! —gritó, y luego sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz. —Pero de verdad te extrañaré — Sus ojos empezaron a estar llenos de lágrimas

Nuevamente.

—¡P-Pero Antoinette, me voy solo una semana! —dije, poniendo las manos sobre mi cara, como en posición defensiva, tratando de hacer un muro frente a la cara de mi amiga —¡Te mandaré mensajes todos los días, fotos, de todo! —

—No tengo _WhatsApp_ —

—Por _Snapchat_ será —

–No tengo internet en mi celular. Es una basura —

—Por

—No tengo saldo —

—... Bueno, cuando llegue te mostraré todo lo que hice—

Viéndonos un momento, pasó lo imposible. Antoinette, mi amiga alta y castaña, de ojos chocolate y labios gruesos, me abrazó, rompiendo a su regla por ser abandonada por Hugo, su antiguo amor.

Y ahora lloramos, pero no tan exageradamente como antes.

No _tanto_.

Al despedirnos, esta vez de verdad, me dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿Y si cancelaba el viaje, para acompañar a Antoinette?

Ella no querría, aunque dijese hace pocos minutos que sí.

¿Podría cancelar el vuelo, el carnaval, la estancia...?

Estancia... No reservé.

Maldita sea la hora que se nos ocurrió viajar tan pronto.

Pero bueno... La vida sigue. Al mal tiempo, buena cara, y sí que he tenido mal tiempo.

En fin, haciendo todos los trámites que debo hacer antes de viajar, llegué 8 minutos antes de abordar el avión.

Al ver a la gente despidiéndose, me dio algo de nostalgia.

Hace tiempo que no recibía un abrazo de alguien tan importante, como mi familia.

_Hasta que_ recordé la escena que creé con Antoinette, mi casi-hermana-y-muy-amiga-del-alma.

Subí al avión, saludé a las azafatas (y, como soy yo, me escurrí a la cabina del piloto y lo saludé), fui a mi puesto asignado, guardé mis maletas y me senté.

Qué alivio.

Y me dio un retortijón.

Rayos. Las _Frac_ después de un baño. O los nervios. Cualquiera de los dos, esperé un tiempo a que todos subieran y la gente comenzara a hacer los preparativos sobre las instrucciones de vuelo. Ya era hora de ascender.

Me paré, pero una azafata dijo que debía sentarme y ponerme el cinturón. En el rodaje, la azafata mantuvo ambos ojos sobre mí, maldita. Luego, fue a sentarse cuando estábamos ascendiendo, siempre en contacto con mis ojos. Y cuando ya estábamos en pleno vuelo, se dio por vencida.

Nadie me gana. _Nadie_.

Me paré y fui al baño. Ocupado.

Me repetí: al mal tiempo, buena cara, ¡_al mal tiempo, buena cara_!

Esperé unos 5 minutos (¡Dios, caballero, no creo que tenga colitis en pleno vuelo!), cuando salió un hombre guapo, con camisa desarreglada y pareciendo aliviado.

Rubio, delgado, con ojos azules. Típico Brad Pitt, pero este tiene las facciones más suaves. ¡Oh, se parece a Sven!

Nah, Sven es más bonito, o tierno. Este es sexy. No puedo comparar a alguien con mi hermano, qué asco.

Bueno, este era rubio ceniza, ojos de nobles azules, facciones hermosas. No se le veían defectos y apenas le comenzaba a salir verdadera barba.

Oh, todo un Apolo, hermoso.

No sé por qué, pero me cautiva más Apolo que Adonis.

Al quedar parado a mi lado, sentí un exquisito olor a perfume. Bastante extraño. Se demoró milenos en el baño y sale así de perfumado.

—Señorita, voy sentado en ese puesto, ¿me concedería el permiso para pasar? —apuntaba al asiento de mi lado, que daba a la ventana

—Oh, claro. —le concedí el paso —Si no le molesta — y me paré y fui al baño.

No debo hablar antes de tiempo, tal vez yo era la que tuviese colitis.

No, mentira, solo algunos nervios.

Qué asco pensar en qué hago en el baño. Presioné el botón y vi los compuestos químicos hacer su deber. Me lavé las manos y las sequé, y salí.

Toda la gente estaba durmiendo.

Ni que me haya demorado tanto.

Descubrí a la azafata observando a mi compañero de asiento.

_La muy suripanta._

Aproveché el pacífico tiempo y empecé a continuar mi lectura de la obra dramática "La vida es sueño".

Ay, me encantaba el monólogo de Segismundo...

_"¡Ay, mísero de mí!, ¡Ay, infeliz de mí!_

_Apurar, cielos, pretendo_

_ya que tratáis así,_

_qué delito cometí_

_contra vosotros naciendo;" ..._

En verdad, adoraba esa obra desde que mi hermano, Vincent, tuvo que presentarlo en el teatro escolar.

_"... Tú, sólo tú, has suspendido_

_la pasión a mis enojos,_

_la suspensión a mis ojos,_

_la admiración a mi oído."_

Oh, ¡y yo era Rosaura! Recuerdo bien los diálogos.

Era en el tiempo donde vivíamos en una localidad luxemburguesa, y nuestro colegio tenía a los 98 niños del pueblo. Sven, mi hermano menor, tenía 12 años, creo. Woah, ¡ya era dramática a los 14 años! Y Vincent debía de tener 17 años.

Nunca me cansaría de leer esta obra, y cada vez que leo, entiendo cada vez más. Debo ser filósofa, no odontóloga.

¡Me da tanta nostalgia recordar cuando Vincent relató las líneas más significativas de la obra!

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_Que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son."_

Mis ganas de gritar las detuve, al igual que mis ganas de llorar.

Al parecer mi lectura no dio frutos al empezar a recordar cosas, así que decidí dormir.

_Y mis sueños, sueños son._

_Y mi vida ha sido un sueño._

_Engañada por los ojos y oídos._

_Y pasiones y enojos._

_Y más allá de eso, sigo siendo_

_Mísera, infeliz._

—Dama. —me despertó el joven de mi lado —Hemos llegado a destino —

Vaya.

Según recuerdo, mi sueño era mi yo interior hablándome y confundiendo los diálogos de Vincent.

Espera, ¿era mi voz o la de Vincent?

—Dama. —volvió a insistir

A pesar de ser joven y guapo, y educado, era molesto.

—Vale, vale —dije

Le cedí el paso y saqué mis maletas. Caminé por el pasillo del avión, y la azafata le guiñó un ojo a mi compañero de asiento, que iba delante mío.

Horroroso. Qué _suelta_.

Al bajar del avión, aún estaba oscuro, de esos oscuros de ensueño, como _oscumorado_.

O tal vez solo tenga sueño.

Extrañamente, me sentí aliviada. Como si los aires belgas, al ser mi tierra natal, fuesen algo rejuvenecedor, sin contar que estuve prácticamente unos pequeños 2 años en estas tierras, además, no nací en Charleroi, nací en Oostende (aunque mis padres, según me enteré más tarde, querían que yo naciese en Colfontaine..., rara afición por ciudades y pueblos de poca población).

Siempre me ha gustado la cultura viajante de mis padres, y me ha atraído fuertemente mis lazos con la tierra belga.

Mi padre, Anton Vanderhoeven es un neerlandés hecho y derecho, pero le gusta viajar. Estudió ingeniería civil industrial en Bélgica (su primer país en visitar) y conoció a Ella de Boer en un bar, quien fomentó el gusto por los viajes (ésta estudiaba turismología). Al graduarse, fue ascendiendo hasta convertirse en cabeza de una empresa por dos años, pero luego dejó la empresa (la cual quebró un año después) y prefirió el camino del viajero, junto a su ya esposa Ella Vanderhoeven, mi madre.

Estuvieron años lejos de Países Bajos y de Bélgica, casi como si estuviesen auto-exiliándose. Viajaron hacia muchos lugares, pero los más visitados eran como España o Portugal, países centroamericanos y algunos africanos.

Luego de 12 años, volvieron a Países Bajos, exactamente a Veendam, donde tuvieron a su primer hijo, Vincent Vanderhoeven. Pensando que sería bueno para el hijo también cambiar de aires, viajaron con él a países cercanos, y al tercer año de viajes, se establecieron en Bélgica (Oostende), concibiendo a su segunda hija, Emma Vanderhoeven.

Su _hermosa, tierna _y_ simpática_ hija.

Al tener 2 hijos, sintieron la necesidad de posponer sus viajes tan seguidos, entonces en vacaciones, se iban con nosotros. Según mi madre, fue en Letonia donde nos quedamos más de 3 meses, y luego volvimos a Bélgica.

Cuando Vincent tenía 5 años y yo 2, decidieron ir a conocer Luxemburgo, y tuvieron al último hijo, Sven, para luego ir a vivir a Francia, Dijon.

Cuando Sven cumplió 16, mis padres continuaron su vida como viajeros. Actualmente están en Papúa Nueva Guinea.

Un dato extra de nuestra familia: _ninguno de nosotros fue planeado._

En fin, el cielo _oscumorado_ y las brisas de Bélgica, todo nuevo.

Sería fantástico. Más de 10 días de vacaciones.

Caminé y esperé por mis maletas. Lo raro es que no tuve que esperar tanto, como mis papás siempre decían en todos los vuelos.

Me sacaría la primera foto, en el aeropuerto de Charleroi. Una _selfie_ y..., ¡_mon Dieu_! Alguien me empujó y en la foto salí horrorosa y, ¡oh!

—Lo siento..., ¡oh! Eres tú —¿cómo que eres tú? Que haya conocido a la azafata en el avión no le permitía hablarme de ese modo —Fíjate —

Si será..., _mensa_.

Bueno, ahora sí me sacaría una _selfie_ y la subiría a todos los sitios que pudiera. No es que fuera alguien popular (solamente en una aplicación tenía _más de 1.300_ seguidores), sino que mis amigos más cercanos supieran que pude viajar.

Oh..., muchos de mis amigos son del trabajo, y se supone que era secreto.

Bien, olvidando eso, ahora me saqué la foto. Estaba revisando la foto cuando sentí que alguien se apoyó en mi hombro.

—Si fuera usted, no la borraría. Se ve bien —

Giré la cabeza y vi que era mi guapo e irritante acompañante.

—Vaya, pues..., bueno, si le gusta a un desconocido, supongo que le gustará a mis amigos —y la subí

Guardé mi celular y empecé a caminar, y la presencia del joven aún estaba a mi lado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—Ya la hizo —

Este tipo me parecía que era un pícaro.

—Otra —

—Adelante —

—¿Por qué me hablas de usted?, —pregunté —¿cuántos años tienes, que te parezco tan vieja? —

—Tengo 19, ¿y usted? —

Oh.

—Pues háblame con tú. —paré de caminar — Mi nombre es Emma Vanderhoeven, —le estreché la mano —mucho gusto —

—El mío es Jacques Devouchy, encantado. —me devolvió el gesto —¿Y se puede saber qué edad tiene..., tienes tú? —preguntó

—Tengo 26 años —

—Vaya, te veía más joven —

—¿Lo tomo como un insulto, o como un cumplido? —pregunté

—Como un cumplido, claro. —sonrió. Vaya, olvidar de tal forma a mi jefe — ¿Y qué te trae a Charleroi? —

—Voy a Binche. —aclaré. Habíamos caminado tanto que llegamos a la sección de taxis y radiotaxis, donde no había ningún taxista a la vista. Llegamos tarde. —Mi jefe me dio vacaciones, y decidí venir al carnaval —

—Vaya, igual iré al carnaval, pero estaré en Binche el sábado —dijo —Pero ahora debo pasar por ahí. ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos? —

Mmm..., irme con un completo desconocido en un taxi, a estas horas de la mañana; o irme sola y esperar a un taxi a estas horas de la mañana.

—Bien —acepté

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, y cuando digo varios minutos, me refiero a muchos y largos minutos.

—¿Por qué debes ir de pasada a Binche, para luego volver el sábado? —pregunté

Pero no me hizo mucho caso, ya que llegó el taxi. Pidió que abriesen el compartimiento trasero y puso sus maletas al fondo y las mías al principio.

—¿Técnica porque yo me voy antes del taxi? —

—Técnica por si roban el taxi, —me guiñó —las primeras cosas que sacarán serán las tuyas —

—¿Desde cuándo tan _optimista_ frente a los sucesos? — pregunté, denotando mi sarcasmo

_Sarcasmitud_ y _sarcasmisidad_, como decía a los 5 años.

—Hay que estar preparados frente a todos los casos —dijo, abriéndome la puerta

—Gracias —le dije

Al cerrar la puerta, los minutos de silencio también se instalaron aquí.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta..., bueno, debo ir a Mons por asuntos personales —dijo

—Oh —

—Y como está a unos, creo, 10 minutos de Binche, era una buena opción compartir viaje, aunque con el tráfico actual puede estar a dos minutos, inclusive —rió

Y me permití sonreír.

—¿Y verás el carnaval?, ¿por qué no nos juntamos? —¿eso salió de mi boca, enserio? Vaya, la vez que invité un chico, o viceversa, a algo fue hace...

9 años.

Nunca más invité a alguien para algo, y tampoco me invitaban. Quiero decir, algo así como una junta... de dos personas. No quiero llamarlo cita.

—Claro, ¿en qué hotel te hospedas? — preguntó

Y, ¡oh, mi odisea!

—En ninguno —dije, sin embargo, el rubor no llegaba a mis mejillas

Perfecto. He controlado mis vergüenzas.

Me quedó mirando y rió. Sus ojos azules chispeaban en la noche _oscumorada_. Sus rubios cabellos danzaban en el aire cortado del taxi, pero quedaban estáticos frente al cautivador aire que cruzaba el espacio abierto de la ventana. Su nariz se hacía como la de una ardilla, y era sumamente tierno, y sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes, haciéndolos brillar como blancas estrellas.

Y ¡oh, me ha cautivado! ¿Jacques, el tipo del avión, es mi amor platónico?

Y las ganas de besarlo fueron muchas, pero me contuve. Tengo que practicar con la almohada, 4 años sin besar a alguien.

Qué lástima, Emma Vanderhoeven antes era considerada la diva del colegio. La nerd popular, y la popular nerd. La cautivadora del mundo; los Vanderhoeven siempre han sido catalogados de hermosos. Todo ha sido desde sus abuelos paternos. María Vanderhoeven, de brillantes orbes verdes y gráciles cabellos rojizos, con la vívida piel pálida europea. Joel Vanderhoeven, el albino con ascendencia sueca, cautivadores sus ojos azules y hermosas sus pieles níveas. Anton Vanderhoeven, claros sus ojos turquesas y brillante su pelo platino, casi albino como su padre, nunca pelirrojo como su madre, una sorpresa que su pelo no fuese rosa, en combinación de ambos. Ella Vanderhoeven, sus prominentes ojos verdes no le quitan belleza, y acentúan esta misma con su excitante pelo rubio. Vincent Vanderhoeven, su aspecto serio resaltan sus rasgados y provocativos ojos verdes, y sus cabellos platinos, altivos como él mismo. Sven Vanderhoeven, sus tiernos ojos verdes resaltan su clase, y su intento de parecer Vincent, hacen parecer a sus cabellos rubios unos sensuales danzantes.

Y así con la _dinastía Vanderhoeven_ (contemplando a mi madre, que de soltera era de Boer, nada de relación con la noble Vanderhoeven)

Y siendo de la dinastía, tengo que practicar besos con la almohada.

—Oh, ya hemos llegado, —dijo Jacques —el tiempo pasa volando —

Se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Abrió la maletera y sacó mis cosas. Estaba revisando mi billetera y me dijo que me detuviera, él pagaría.

—Cómo crees, no, el viaje hasta Binche fue mi culpa —dije

—E igual hubiese pasado por Binche —dijo

Hubo una guerra de miradas por mi parte, y miradas sin significado por su parte.

Mi guerra ya estaba _perdida_ desde un principio.

—Bueno —

Sonrió.

—Entonces adiós —

—Nos vemos —pero _no perdería la guerra_, así que luego de mi despedida, le di un abrazo efusivo y le di la espalda

Y mis tacones resonaban por toda la calle desierta.

* * *

Creo que ya no puedo controlar mi rubor.

Me desperté temprano, a las 8 de la mañana, pero ¡¿Oh, qué ha pasado?! Tuvo que ser que una señora abrió un local a las 7, vendiendo todo en oferta, entonces la gente de Binche ha llegado temprano y me han visto dormir en el banco central de la mayor plaza de la ciudad.

Como diría Segismundo , "_¡Oh, mísero de mí!_"

Y eso fue en la mañana, ahora son las 11 y estoy tomando un café con un waffle, exquisito por cierto, frente al museo.

Vaya, qué pintoresca ciudad, también fui a ver el palacio que está en el parque donde dormí.

Me enteré que mañana hay un baile, al parecer, de la juventud católica. Y yo soy católica, principal fuente de discusión con mi hermano mayor.

Y mis padres son de todas las religiones, así podrán acceder a cualquier país.

Querré ir al baile, pero no tengo vestidos, así que me debo comprar uno. Pero debo reservar habitación en _Les Volets Verts_, o en _Au Moulin Blanc_.

Otros, que están a las afueras de la ciudad, eran las segundas opciones, si estos hoteles no tenían cupos para una turista atrasada.

Fui a _Les Volets Verts _al terminarme el café. Lo que más me gustó de ir caminando fue que pude visitar cosas como la librería, o el restorán China Town, donde luego comería.

Pasé por el ayuntamiento y caminé por las angostas calles, y llegué al dichoso hotel. Las ventanas eran verdes, y daba un aspecto acogedor.

—Hola —

—Buenos días —me atendió una joven

—Necesito saber si hay una habitación disponible, ya que vengo al Carnaval de Binche y tomé el vuelo más próximo, porque me dieron vacaciones apresuradas y...—

—¿Tiene reserva? —me interrumpió con su dulce voz

—No, por eso preguntaba si... —

—Mmm..., déjeme ver. —me entretuve con unos folletos que habían ahí, y luego observé como un niño iba a por la mano de su mamá —Disculpe, señorita, pero no hay ninguna habitación, todas están reservadas —

—Oh..., bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas — dije, largándome del lugar

¡Ah! Por qué no organicé mejor las cosas.

Fue culpa de Antoinette.

Pedí un taxi para que me llevase al siguiente hotel, _Au Moulin Blanc_, cerca del cementerio.

Me parecía raro que hubiesen taxis en Binche. No, que hubiesen autos, las calles son muy pequeñas.

Mi alrededor iba cambiando. De casas antiguas, de ladrillo o madera, predominante el color café, pero con otros colores que también resaltaban, de lo antiguo y "colonial", a lo rupestre. La vegetación iba aumentando entre las casas, y las calles se ensanchaban.

Llegué al segundo dichoso hotel.

—Buenos días —dije

Pero nadie contestó. Creo que no había alguien en la casa.

Rayos. Cuando me iba devolviendo a la calle, el taxi ya no estaba, y no veía ningún auto acercándose.

Me resigné a caminar.

Fui caminando y doblé a la derecha, para caminar un poco más y llegar a la entrada del cementerio.

No pasaba ningún auto. ¡¿Qué ocurría con este lugar?!

¡Ahí venía uno! Hice dedo.

Y no me puso atención.

Gracias, no se moleste, de nada.

Me iré caminado.

Y me fui caminando. ¡Ah, detesto caminar! Es decir, es bueno para mi salud y todas esas cosas pero, enserio, prefiero a _Malex_ (Maximilian Alexandre), mi moto que se quedó en Dijon; o bicicletas.

Extraño a Lucy.

Esperen, ¡¿por qué no ocupé mi moto para llegar más rápido al aeropuerto?!

Ah, sí, a Antoinette le da miedo.

Bueno, luego de unos interminables 12 minutos, ¿o 13?

Dejémoslo en 15 minutos, ya que me demoré. Bien, después de 15 minutos, llegué al Ayuntamiento de Binche, el _Hôtel de Ville de Binche_. Pasé nuevamente a la librería para ver si había algún libro que me atrajera la atención.

—Hola, ¿qué se le ofrece? —me preguntó el atendedor

—Eso..., ¿qué se me podría ofrecer de todos estos libros? —pregunté

—¿Qué tipo de libro le interesa? —

—Pues..., me encanta _Calderón de la Barca_, o _Edgar Allan Poe_ —

—Sus gustos son muy buenos —

—Muchas gracias —

—¿Pero quiere obras de esos autores o de otros parecidos? —

—Algún otro, preferiblemente —

—Déjeme ver... —golpeteé los dedos contra el mueble en que me apoyaba —Respecto a _Calderón de la Barca_, le recomiendo a _Miguel de Cervantes_, o a _Federico García Lorca_, "_Bodas de Sangre_" es un excelente libro, quizá le guste —y me lo pasó —Respecto a _Poe_, puedo nombrarle a la poetisa _Mary Oliver_, —y me entregó la colección "_12 Lunas"_ —o grandes de la literatura, como _Oscar Wilde, Charles Dickens, H.P. Lovecraft, Emily Dickinson, Emily Brontë, Arthur Conan Doyle_ ... —mientras el señor decía más y más nombres, yo perdía el enfoque —y un largo, largo etcétera —

—Oh, perfecto, pero, ¿alguno moderno? —pregunté

—¿Cómo moderno?, ¿_Divergente_, _Los Juegos del Hambre_, algo así? —

—Sí, podría ser pero... —y una sección en particular atrajo mi atención

No, no odontología, estoy de vacaciones, _mon Dieu_.

Gastronomía. Postres. Mi pecado capital, el de mi vida y miles más.

_El Gran Libro de los Postres, 101 Postres con Fruta, La Cocina de los Postres, El Libro Esencial de los Postres, Postres sin Gluten, 200 recetas para postres, Larousse Postres._

2 palabras: _El Paraíso._

—¡Señorita! —

—Ups, ¿diga? —

—Veo que le atrae la gastronomía, en especial los postres, ¿es pastelera? —

—No, soy odontóloga. —Woah, que irónico —Me llevaré uno de cada uno —

—Señorita, le saldrá bastante caro —

—¿Y? Al final tu tienda es la que gana dinero, deberías estar contento —dije

Luego de una transacción de dinero-libros, fui a almorzar al restorán China Town.

Una rica comida china, exquisita. La cuenta, elevada. Bastante elevada.

Ya no me quedaba dinero en efectivo, debía buscar un banco.

Pero primero, ir a un hotel. No quería llevar mis maletas a todas partes, y dormir en el parque, o en el Palacio María de Hungría..., aunque podría.

Fui nuevamente al _Les Volets Verts_. Estaba oscureciendo, bueno, el día estuvo oscuro y nublado todo el día, pero más allá de eso. El aspecto _oscumorado_, combinado con la ciudad, daban un disfraz terrorífico al lugar.

Rayos, se me olvidó comprar el vestido para el baile. Qué más da, lo compro mañana, o me hago uno yo con cortinas.

Típica película.

—Señorita, creo que hoy en la mañana le dije que no habían habitaciones —al parecer la joven estaba cabreada conmigo, o con el día.

O con el mundo.

No sé por qué, ni de dónde, pero las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca como si flotaran—Mire señorita, he estado paseando por toda la ciudad con las maletas y luego con estos libros y estos kilos de más que tengo aquí, —mostré mis pechos y caderas —necesito saber solo una cosa —y esto me impactó —¿reservó _aquí_ Jacques Devouchy? —

La joven se quedó mirando mis maletas, las bolsas de libros (que estaban pesadas), y mis pechos. Una mirada de envidia le cruzó.

—Ahora veré. —tecleó algunas cosas y me miró, escéptica —Sí, si reservó, ¿por qué? —

Oh, perfecto —Soy su _esposa_ —

—Pero reservó para unos días más —

—Debe haber un error, reservamos para este día porque hoy yo llegaría, y él llegaría el sábado, y distribuimos lo que debemos pagar. Yo desde hoy hasta el viernes, y él desde el sábado hasta que nos vayamos —

—Pero ...

—Mira..., —vi el nombre en su ropa —Valeska, he estado todo el día buscando sitio donde quedarme, así que dame las llaves y déjame tranquila —

La niña al parecer tuvo miedo de mí. Es decir, ¿tiene unos 20 años?. Sé que mi argumento no era muy convincente, porque hace horas atrás no pedí la reserva y ahora sí, pero no importa.

Lo importante ahora era que, al abrir la puerta, llegaría y me acostaría.

Después pensaría en que la habitación era solo para uno, o matrimonial, y que debía pagar hasta el viernes, por lo que necesito un banco urgente. O un trabajo en vacaciones.

Pero me dormí

* * *

**Alohaaaa**

**Les quiero contar que esta idea me viene a rondando la mente durante muuucho tiempo, y es porque en Sims 3 estaba jugando y debía escribir una novela humorística y fue como "mmmm, qué haré? Ooh! Emma Vanderhoeven, la belga! (Y una saga)" y esa es la historia**

**Se suponía que iba a ser más larga (_5.590 palabras ahora, ¡¿querías hacer más Seba?_!) pero lo corté acá, era un buen final, o para mi gusto.**

**Eso :D**

**Seba20 fuera, sha!**


End file.
